Cerita di Pagi Yang Dingin
by Ame Pan
Summary: Ketika dinginnya pagi yang terus dikutuk justru membawa kehangatan lain. A sweet and simple story from newbie like me. Shonen ai, SasuNaru, AU. Referensi dari sebuah doujinshi.


Bulan Desember dan semua daun telah mengering. Tak ada salju berserakan di jalanan, namun rasa dingin menusuk tetap terasa bahkan oleh Sasuke yang pagi itu mengenakan pakaian hangat. Ia yang harusnya tengah bergulung dengan kasur kesayangannya, kini justru malah mencibir kesal karena entah kenapa sang ibu menyuruhnya membeli beberapa hal.

'Padahal kan, Itachi bodoh itu yang biasa nya disuruh!' ujar Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Sekesal apapun ia, nyatanya tak pernah bisa ia menolak kata-kata yang keluar dar mulut wanita tangguh keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sepanjang jalan ke supermarket, yang Sasuke temui hanyalah jalanan sepi dan angin yang menusuk tulang. Jelas semua orang masih berada dibalik selimut, ini masih pukul enam pagi.

Suara ramah sang penjaga kasir mengiringi keluarnya Sasuke dari pintu geser otomatis supermarket. Menghela napas, ia pun beranjak menghangatkan badan dengan membeli sekaleng kopi hangat pada mesin minuman otomatis. Tak sampai lima menit keinginannya tercapai. Duduk sejenak ia pada kursi panjang yang tersedia disebelah mesin minuman tersebut. Menyesap kopi hitam kalengan itu dengan tenang. Sesekali matanya melirik memerhatikan keadaan jalanan dihadapannya. Sunyi bukan main. Padahal kalau bukan musim dingin pukul setengah enam pun pasti sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan minimal berolahraga pagi.

Setelah cairan hitam hangat itu habis pada tegukkan terakhirnya, Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Dengan iseng ia lemparkan kaleng kosong bekas kopi itu pada tempat sampah lima meter di seberang jalan. Layaknya melakukan tembakkan langsung pada ring basket, begitu pula sedikitnya posisi yang di lakukan Sasuke. 'Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat,' Pikirnya.

Yakin kaleng kosong itu masuk ke tempat sampah, Sasuke pun lalu berlalu pulang. Salah satu tangan yang tidak memegang plastic belanjaan pun ia masukkan ke kantung jaket.

Sesekali ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya satu sama lain demi mencari rasa hangat. Dalam pikirannya, terkadang ia tidak suka keadaan sehening ini. Padahal jelas, dimana pun Sasuke berada orang sekitarnya pasti sudah hapal kebiasaan sang pemuda tampan itu. Tak boleh berisik maupun mengganggu ketenangannya.

Namun ternyata ketenangan pagi itu dengan cepatnya terusik. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Makin lama, suaranya makin dekat. Hingga sebuah suara yng terlampau vocal menyeru namanya.

"SASUKEEE!"

Belum sempat ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Dengan kecepatan kilat dan tenaga berlebihan ia merasakan punggung nya ditabrak seseorang hingga ia agak limbung kedepan. Secepat tubrukkan itu terasa, secepat itu pula Sasuke merasakan dua buah lengan melingkar memeluk pinggangnya. Dapat ia rasakan juga punggung nya dibenami wajah.

Seandainya ia tidak tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu. Sudah pasti orang tersebut akan mendapatkan wajahnya babak belur di pagi yang dingin ini. Ya, seandainya ia tidak tahu. Sayangnya ia sudah terlampau hapal suara khas yang setiap hari menyerukan namanya itu.

Siapa lagi yang dengan berani -atau kurang ajarnya- menubruk pemuda paling ditakuti disekolah karena perangainya yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat tersebut, kecuali Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang yang terlampau dekat –atau sok dekat- dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Sudah tak ada yang heran bila disuatu tempat dimana Sasuke berada, disitu pula Naruto datang dengan akrabnya menepuk atau memeluk pundak sang pemuda emo tersebut.

Tak ada yang heran pula bila sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut hanya mendengus dengan semua interupsi Namikaze ceria itu. Padahal pada orang lain yang berusaha mendekatinya saja ia judes minta ampun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Yang ditanya malah mengencangkan pelukannya dan menggeleng mengusap-usap wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke, seperti kucing yang minta dielus. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke hanya diam, maklum dengan kelakuan –tak jelas- si pemuda pirang.

"Wah, aku beruntung." Ujar Naruto. Yang dibalas dengan alis Sasuke yang terangkat, tak mengerti. Sasuke pun akhirnya memutar sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa meihat wajah Naruto, tanpa harus membuat pelukkan si bungsu Namikaze padanya lepas.

Dengan mengangkat wajahnya Naruto pun menampilkan cengiran khasnya dan berkata, "ehehe, dengan begini aku tidak akan kedinginan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, idiot?"

"Dengan memelukmu sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku akan merasa hangat, fufufu pintarnya aku~"

Sasuke berdecih, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Dengan susah payah ia bergerak. Rasanya seperti digelantungi koala raksasa!

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Kau membuatku sulit berjalan."

"Eeeh.. kan sudah kubilang, aku akan terus memelukmu sampai rumah."

"Kau pikir aku penghangat berjalan!"

"Humm, boleh juga. Padahal sebelumnya aku tak berpikir begitu, lho!" bukannya melepaskan, pelukkan Naruto pada Sasuke justru malah mengencang.

Bisa terlihat muncul urat kemarahan didahi Sasuke. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tak ayal membuat Naruto beberapa kali kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke.

"Lepas, atau kutendang kau!"

"Bhuuu, dasar pelit! Kalau begitu-" pelukkan pada pinggang Sasuke terasa melonggar. Namun ternyata pikiran Sasuke akan lepasnya pelukkan itu salah. Naruto hanya menggeser posisi nya, dari belakang Sasuke, menjadi berjalan disampingnya. Juga dengan memeluknya. "-aku akan memelukmu dari samping."

"Lepas."

"Uukh, iya-iya. Kalau begitu aku memeluk lengan mu saja."

"Tidak."

"Lengan kiri?"

"Tidak."

"Kalu begitu dari depan."

"Sama saja kau menghalangi jalanku, idiot!"

"Huaaa, dasar pelit!" dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melepas pelukkannya dan berdiri kesal –menghadang- di hadapan Sasuke. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak.

"Baiklah, ini cara terakhir!." Naruto mengayunkan tangannya menuju Sasuke, tubuhnya pun ikut bergerak condong pada pemuda raven tersebut. Sasuke yang siaga mulai mengantisipasi apa yang akan si pirang lakukan. Bukan tak mungkin, kan kalau Naruto tiba-tiba memukulnya karena kesal. Namun,

"Tolong bergenggaman tangan denganku!"

Semilir angin pagi mengiringi keadaan shock si Uchiha bungsu. Tak menyangka akan apa yang ia dengar tersebut.

Bukannya merespon, Sasuke malah memandangi Naruto lama dan lekat. Memandang mata yang entah kenapa terlihat berambisi tersebut.

"Kumohon~" dan detik berikutnya Naruto mencarkan tatapan bak anak kucing kesepian pada Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Sasuke berkata, "Terserahmu lah." Dan cengiran khas Naruto kembali terkembang. Dengan secepat kilat dan tanpa menunggu apapun, Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Sasuke yang tidak memegang kantung belanja dan tergantung pasrah disamping sisi tubuhnya. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang tertunda.

'Hangat,' batin Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto mencari kehangatan pada tangannya. Padahal jelas-jelas tangan si piranglah yang lebih hangat. Ia melirik pada Naruto yang tak henti-henti mengumbar senyum. Dengan pipi yang berwarna merah muda samar, Naruto memandang jalanan di depannya dengan pasti.

Secara berangsur Sasuke mulai merasakan tubuh –terutama wajah- nya menghangat. Ah, entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seceria itu bagai menginduksi hangat tubuh si Namikaze padanya

"Heh, bodoh," dan senyum tipis pun menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Didetik yang sama, Naruto merasakan tangan yang ia genggam membalas genggam tangan mungilnya. Reflek ia melirik pada tangan Sasuke. Kedua tangan yang berbeda ukuran dan warna kulit itupun dimasukkan Sasuke pada kantung jaketnya. Melihat itu, Naruto lantas memandangi wajah Sasuke yang ternodai warna pink tipis.

"Heee.. tuan Sasuke yang dingin, merona~"

"Diam kau!"

"Ehehe, iya-iya." Dan kini bukan hanya tangan keduanya yang bertautan. Namun juga sebuah ciuman panjang nan hangat yang mengiringi keduanya.

.

.

.

Tambahan:

Jalanan masih sepi, angin juga masih berhembus menusuk kulit. Belum ada tanda sang raja pagi akan muncul. Namun dua pemuda berbeda warna itu tak lagi merasakan dingin.

"Hyaa, hangatnya~" gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto. Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini ada diluar rumah?"

"Kak Kyuubi demam dan aku disuruh ibu membeli obat."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, "Kyuubi bisa sakit?"

"Hei, hei, kalau dia mendengarmu, bisa mati ditempat kau."

"Coba saja kalau dia bisa." Sasuke mendengus geli, "Lalu, bukankah seharusnya kau buru-buru pulang dan mengantarkan obat itu?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah cengiran rubah terpasang diwajah manis Naruto. Selanjutnya sebuah kecupan ringan nan manis menyapa pipi si bungsu Uchiha, "hehe, kak Kyuubi bisa menunggu."

Lagi, Sasuke mendengus geli. Dan sebuah ciuman dibibir plum Naruto sebagai balasannya.

Padahal mereka tak tahu di kediaman Namikaze sang objek pembicaraan alias Kyuubi tengah menggigil sambil terus mengumpati adik semata wayangnya yang tak kunjung muncul dengan obatnya.

Contoh adik yang durhaka pada kakaknya.

Selesai.

Cerita ini mengambil referensi dari doujinshi KagexHina yang saya lupa judulnya. Sepertinya hanya berbeda sedikit dari doujinshi aslinya. Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca karena sebenarnya cerita ini iseng diketik dalam keaadaan stress menjelang UTS huuuft... Maaf atas _typo_ yang bertebaran, juga karena ooc nya karakter kesayangan kalian diatas.

 _See ya in my next story~ *_ lambai-lambai roti manis*


End file.
